


Pedigree

by Aishuu



Category: Death Note, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of finding a Death Note, Light goes to a certain Pet Shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedigree

Yagami Light was trying not to breathe the air of the pet shop. It was heavily fragranced with the aroma of several herbs which made him feel light-headed. 

He had done his research well, bringing a box of chocolate-covered truffles from Belgium with him. The price had been exorbitant, but he was hoping it would be a good investment. The elegant Chinese man had been thrilled, offering him tea. Light had accepted politely, but ended up cradling the cup in his hands instead of drinking.

"I understand you sell unique pets to qualified owners," Light said, diverting the conversation from a discussion on Japan's sakura trees in spring.

The man nodded gracefully. "But only to the right customers," he murmured, and his cup chimed as it hit the saucer. "I'm very careful to match the pet to the appropriate buyer. Do you have something in mind?"

Light smiled, and his eyes glittered with passion. "I want something that will help me change the world."

The man looked at him, and then smile in a manner that could only be called jubilant, though there was a sly gleam in his eye Light didn't trust. 

"Have you ever considered buying a kirin?"


End file.
